


Rusia dan Ukraina

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k18 [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Masalah ini sederhana, disebabkan perebutan wilayah di perbatasan mereka. Pemimpinnya bersikeras soal mempertahankan tanah yang dulunya hadiah Rusia, sementara warganya yang menetap di tanah itu sendiri memaksa kembali ke tanah asalnya.





	Rusia dan Ukraina

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [12/06] - 22.03 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Ivan Braginsky as Russia  
> Irina Chernenko as Ukraine

Telefon di atas salah satu meja kediaman Ukraina berdering; membawa sang pemilik yang tengah berbenah kebun berbalik dan menjawab sapaan dari sang pembicara yang tak dikenali.

Entah tahun berapa ini semenjak perpisahaannya dengan sang adik di tanah Rusia. Bukan, ini sudah lewat setengah abad lebih semenjak kejatuhan Uni Soviet— lebih tepatnya awal abad ke 20. Ketika dunia damai dan aman dari perang. Dan Irina, sang personifikasi wanita, menjalani kehidupan mandirinya seorang. Anggaplah dia sekarang miskin jika dibandingkan adik-adiknya— bukan karena dia lemah, namun karena krisis politik yang tengah melanda.

“ _Sestra_? Aku mau bicara.”

Irina tidak mengerti harus tersenyum atau tidak buat menanggapinya. Diambilnya kursi, lalu wanita itu duduk menurut sembari mendengarkan yang seberang lanjut berbicara.

— Krimea. Krisis politik. Antara dia dan Rusia.

Mungkin ini sudah jadi bahasan basi. Tetapi gara-gara itu, hubungannya dengan Rusia memburuk. Bukan cuma kota-kotanya yang menghapuskan diplomatik. Sang Rusia bahkan tidak lagi menghubungi selama bertahun-tahun— Irina berpikir positif kalau saja Ivan dapat memberikan alasan yang sesuai karena memang atasannya yang baru melarangnya untuk kembali mengizinkan mereka berhubungan, misalnya. Irina mendengarkan dengan seksama sembari memainkan jemari-jemari lentiknya. Menunduk-nundukkan kepala.

“ _Vanya_ , maafkan aku.”

“Tidak mengapa. Aku percaya padamu.”

“Tapi—”

“Aku ingin bertemu.”

Ada perasaan yang mengganjal pada hati Irina. Rasanya sakit, dan amat teriris. Apa yang seharusnya dia bela? Negara, atau keluarga? Nasib orang-orang banyak, atau dirinya? Masalah ini sederhana, disebabkan perebutan wilayah di perbatasan mereka. Pemimpinnya bersikeras soal mempertahankan tanah yang dulunya hadiah Rusia, sementara warganya yang menetap di tanah itu sendiri memaksa kembali ke tanah asalnya. Ini bukan cuma tentang harga diri pemimpin mereka, namun juga tentang—

“Aku tidak bisa.”

_( — hubungan kita. )_

Irina tak sanggup ketika tangannya terpaksa berakhir menutup sambungan itu sepihak. Walaupun telefon itu masih tetap berdering berjam-jam menunggu jawaban, sang wanita tetap berbalik pergi dan tidak pernah kembali ke sana; menelan perasaan dan harga dirinya seorang diri.


End file.
